Is Edward Gay
by Forbidden1991
Summary: Everyone has always wanted to know "Is Edward Gay?" This is a ONE-SHOT. This is just for fun. It's rated M for a reason so if you don't like boy on boy action don't read. WARNING: SLASH


**Is Edward Gay?**

I could see the young, fresh, untouched ass of the Quiellet boy lean over the motorcycle. I could see what Bella liked about this Jacob Black, he was totally hot. I wasn't gay but to be honest I wasn't totally straight either and I couldn't help myself from picturing what I could do with this young boy as I stared at his hot ass, that showed just a peek of the smooth line that ran between the two round but-checks.

"**Hello, there."** I imaged walking up to the boy and starting a conversation he would turn around and I could see that his dick was starting to erect as his large brown eyes stared into my eyes.

"**Hello, I'm Jacob"** He would say as he outstretched a perfectly smooth, soft and very warm hand.

"**I'm Edward,"** I would reply **"Did heaven lose an angel because I am looking at one right now."** I would try to be witty and he would blush, an intoxicating colour showing up underneath his chocolate brown skin. I would inch closer towards him and whisper sweetly.

"**How about you and me, hide from Bell's and have a bit of fun."** I would whisper suggestively to him, his eyes would grow wild and he would lead me into the thick forest that reached like gods finger towards his house. I would put him on my back and run far into the forest and as I would run, I would be able to feel his hard, erect penis stab into my back. I knew he wanted this as much as I wanted it. I would push him against a tree and whisper into his ear again.

"**I'm going to try and be gentle."** I would say, as I undid his pants and pulled them down, allowing his thick dick to bounce out like a spring. I would get down on my knees and place one hand on his silky round butt, as I put my mouth to his thick dick and try to swallow all of him in one go. I placed two fingers to one of his balls and massage them as I sucked on his thick 7" inch dick. He was quite large and the harder I sucked the more he would moan. I sucked on his dick faster and faster, grabbing his ass as I did so. The closer I brought him to orgasm, the hard he tried to thrust his dick further down into my mouth as if he was trying to fuck me.

"**Edward, I'm going to cum."** He screamed and as he said it he did cum, His hot salty cum came in bucket loads and I drank all of it without dripping anything. I released his dick from my mouth and stood up and kissed him. He kissed me passionately in return as he grabbed my dick out of my pants and pumped it for me. His hot soft hands pumping my dick felt amazing, and then he whispered into my ear.

"**Edward I want to fuck you."** I let go of him and looked into his eyes, his eyes were wild and full of excitement, so I placed myself against the tree and he pulled down my pants.

"**This might hurt a little."** He told me, as he aligned his dick to my ass and pushed himself threw. He was right it hurt like hell but at the same time it felt amazing. I moaned and he pushed himself further into me, He continued the pattern of pushing himself into me a lot and then pulling out a little, he continued this for quite a while getting faster and faster as he went, until I screamed out in pleasure.

"**God Jakey I'm going to cum."** He smiled turned me around and then put my dick into his mouth and started sucking me like I had sucked him, sucking as hard as he could as he massaged both of my balls. I screamed and moaned in pleasure, not caring who would be able to hear us.

"**Edward,"** Bella's voice called out to me in my day dream, I shook the image of the young boy from my head and saw that Jacob and Bella stood in front of me.

**"Sorry, I was just day dreaming."** I gave a sly smile, neither one of them needed to know what it was about.

"**Well I'm ready to go if you are."** Bella said to me, Jacob gave me a soft smile without Bella seeing.

"**Yea okay."** I replied to Bella. I couldn't help but think that Jacob knew exactly what I was day-dreaming. I was just glad that no-one else in my family could read minds otherwise I would never be able to live this down. I gave Bella a sweet smile and took her out to the front of the Black's house and took Bella home with me.


End file.
